Nervous
by Nappy
Summary: Eight years after escaping I.N.S.A.N.E., Conrad is experiencing strange feelings for a certain healing boy... Conrad/Jasper, The Girl Who Could Fly. M for later chapter s .


Okay, first The Girl Who Could Fly fic! Conrad X Jasper, f'sure. Anyhoo. I know Jasper was five in the book, but I decided to make him seven, instead. Otherwise Conrad would be nineteen and Jasper thirteen, so now he's fifteen. It's not completely unheard of, so yes.

Conrad is home from college for the summer, fyi XD He's, like, at Yale, or something. Myrtle is his transportation. If she can carry him.

Yesss…

--

When Piper came exploding into his small room to tell Conrad the great news, he nearly passed out.

"Connie!" She exclaimed, using his annoying kid name. She never dropped it since he told her his history. Conrad groaned and tore away from his laptop's blinking screen to glance up at the enthusiastic blonde.

"Yes?" He answered irritably, adjusting his glasses. His eyesight had gradually decreased since their escape from I.N.S.A.N.E. caused by intent staring at a computer scream or tiny book print for extended periods of time.

"Jasper's coming!" Piper nearly shouted with excitement, her wheat braids bouncing on her shoulders.

Since their childhood, both Conrad and Piper had grown drastically, though their personalities remained mostly the same. Conrad had hit his growth spurt around age thirteen, causing Betty to throw fits about having to heighten his clothes every other week. He lost his boyish face to make way for one more suited for a man and his pole-like structure. When he stepped out toward the corner grocery after his awkward clumsiness had dissipated, not even Millie May could conjure up words to tease him.

Piper had shot up like the wheat plant she was—tan skin, feathery blonde locks often tied in braids, thin features and firm muscles from hard farm work, and lovely curves. Smitty was hardly welcomed near her because of it. He always teased Conrad about the 'hot babe he had in his midst', but he simply didn't see it. He tried to stare at her to stir up a reaction inside him—or in his pants—but nothing ever happened. Not Lily, nor Myrtle, nor Sally Sue who had taken a sudden interest in him gave him any new emotion.

On the other hand, over the years, Smitty had become well-developed. He had grown taller as well, obviously, but unlike Conrad, thick muscles grew in him from heavier detective work. After the girls would throw him out of their room at night and he returned to the genius' room, where the boys slept, Conrad could see the over bulge in his perverted friend's jeans. Conrad would gulp and inhale deeply, his blush hardly visible under his dark Asian skin. He would nod off the detective's sexy stories to return to his book, hardly able to absorb any of the words. Said encounters were the first hint that he was different, even without his super brains.

"It'll be so exciting!" Piper cooed, yanking him back to the present. "We haven't seen him in ages. Those parents of his are mighty protective. I know he's happy, though, but I wish he'd visit as much as Myrtle." She welcomed herself onto his bed and continued babbling about random nonsense, such as how the rest of the gang was doing.

The only thought that stuck in his head was the small boy, Jasper. The last time he came to Lowland County was two years ago. He was thirteen and Conrad was seventeen, almost done with his awkward stage. Quiet as ever, though his stuttering had lessened considerably, he was nearly two heads shorter than the lean brainiac.

Despite their difficult past, Jasper couldn't leave Conrad alone. He enjoyed being with Piper and laughing at her extravagant conversation, but was glued to Conrad's hip. Because of his lack of a sleeping bag, the boy had to sleep in the corner of the neat bed. Unfortunately he was so timid that he pressed himself as close to the wall as possible.

Conrad easily calmed himself and ignored Piper's excited chatter, returning to his laptop.

"He'll be here tomorrow," The blonde informed him, tossing a baseball directly at his head. Conrad's shoulders arched at the blow and glared at his 'sister', rubbing the back of his head. Tomorrow…

Why was he so excited for tomorrow?

--

Tell me if you like!

Review will let superpower kids keep their powers.

Not reviewing kills silver giraffes.


End file.
